thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFireJay/TheFireJay's Edition - The Weakest Link
Basically credits to the original person who made all this coding, anyways is a fun game and here are the rules. Application Username: Nickname for chart: Application Closed Rules Contestants: *You must be active in chat. *No complaining about being eliminated or anything. *I'll need at least 14 people. Format: *However many people join will be randomly split into 2 teams (red and blue, using a randomizer). Don't worry if you end up with a team you don't like. Teams switch every round. *Each round, there will be a different kind of mini-game (don't worry, it only lasts a minute or so), and each person will get an individual "score" depending on how well they do in the game. *At the end of each round, whichever team gets the higher score wins, and the losing team will have to vote one member out. (So kind of like Survivor, Big Brother, etc.) *Deciding who wins or loses isn't always based on the cumulative amount of points. It could be average, highest, lowest, etc. *To keep gameplay fair, the lowest few "scores" will be kept private. *When there are 4 contestants left (2 from each team), the challenges will become individual. *In the case of a tie in votes, a "tiebreaker" will take place. Teams: *For the first round, the teams will be randomized. *Red and Blue teams. *Every time there's an even number of contestants left, the two people who did the best in the previous round will be team captains, and will get to choose their teams (person who did better previously picks first). *Every time there's an odd number of contestants left, the one person who did the best in the previous round on the winning team will get to sit out and choose both ''teams. This person will vote in the event of a tie *When there are 4 people left, the person who wins the individual challenge will be safe from elimination. *When there are 3 people left, the person who wins the individual challenge will get to choose which of the other 2 to eliminate. '''Final 2:' *TBA The challenges will take place in PM in chat, and will only take a minute or two to not make it too tedious. Any questions, feel free to ask. Contestants Table Colours: A red colour box indicates the contestant was on the Red Team that round. A blue colour box indicates the contestant was on the Blue Team that round. A brown colour box indicates the contestant was eliminated. A yellow colour box indicates the contestant performed the best during the previous challenge and is safe. A green colour box indicates that the contestant won the individual challenge and was safe. A black colour box indicates that the contestant was in the top 4 and made it to individual challenges. Table Words: WIN indicates the contestant was on the winning team that round. LOSE indicates the contestant was on the losing team that round. ELIM indicates the contestant was eliminated that round. SAFE indicates the contestant won an individual challenge or performed the best in the previous challenge and is safe. The Games 1= Round 1 These are the two teams, red and blue, chosen randomly by a randomizer. Remember, the person who performs the best in this challenge on the winning team will be safe in the next elimination and get to choose both teams in the next round. The Challenge This will be like a "Host Trivia". This host will be asking 5 questions and your job is to answer them based on the host interest. For the amount you get correct will go towards your team. Scores will be kept secret so answers correct won't be given. (Example: What's my favorite tribute from the 74th? Rue) Will be done on chat in pm if you can't make it try to get me on chat or tell message me on another wiki and I can give you the questions for you to answer. Note: Deadline is July 24th, 1am PST. Anyone who has not answered by then will be eliminated. (or given 0's depending on how many people don't submit) Results The answers were Johanna, District 4, Tigris, Buttercup, and Lyme. Here are the two teams total. It ended in a tie! So Caitlin versus Aaron in a tiebreaker which Aaron! Congrats Blue Team! Which means Red Team will be voted someone else. Please contact me the person you wish to vote off from your team. If you can find me on chat, message me on another wiki. Voting 1 vote Hannah - Jack 2 votes Jack - Connor and Hannah 1 vote Emilia - Aria 1 vote Hannah - Delta Which means the First Weakest Link is... Last Vote Jack - Emilia Which means it's a tie between Jack and Hannah. There won't be revoting because the person who got the best score last time has the sole vote to eliminate. Which means Billie please decide who to eliminate. After please tell me who are the teams are for the next round Thank You! Billie has decided to keep Hannah. Jack is the 1st Weakest Link. Thanks for playing! |-| 2= Round Two Round Two: As Billie got the most correct last round she will be choosing the teams and be exempt from the competition. The new teams for Round 2 are... Blue Team: Emilia, Hannah, Raptor, Connor, Eli, Aidan Red Team: Kekai, Aria, Echo, Aaron. Zee, Caitlin The Challenge This week you'll be making a logo/banner for the "Creative" Challenge! Everyone in your team we'll be making their own. I'll choose my favorite and that will be the logo/banner for the season and will guarantee safety for that user team! You're not required to submit but if everyone doesn't make one on your team you lose so... The requirements are: 1. It must include the "TheFireJay Edition - The Weakest Link" 2. It must include "Hosted By: Justin" 3. It must include all 14 users in the competition (that means everyone left and Jack, so DON'T add Blake as he was replaced by Echo) 4. It most include the colors red/blue 5. Make it big enough so I can put it on the top of the Blog please :) 6. Be Creative! Submission will be made in the comments of the replies of this comment or my message wall whatever you prefer. You have until 12PM PST to submit. Good luck! Results To begin with I loved all the works you put into your banners, they were all were unique in their own ways! Anyways the strongest link for the "Creative" Banner challenge is... guarantee victory for him or her team is... Aria! Which means Blue Team is safe! Red team is time to eliminate someone once again. You have until 12PM (PST) of Jun 27 to send your votes to me in pm. As Aria won the challenge she will be the 1st captain to pick the teams next round and be followed by a 2nd which will be announced after votes. No Submission, Echo, Emilia, Raptor Voting Voting Results As Aidan didn't give me a vote he will be be giving a penalty vote as I give him 48 hours... And Emilia till on vacation so she'll be accused once again... 1st Vote Aidan (Penalty) 2nd Vote Connor - Connor 3rd Vote Raptor - Eli 4th Vote Emilia - Connor The 2nd Weakest Link is... Raptor! Thanks for playing! |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| Category:Blog posts